With a vehicle that is equipped with a battery for propulsion, such as an electric automobile (EV) or a hybrid electric automobile (HEV) or the like, in order to manage the distance that can be driven in an appropriate manner, consideration must be given, not only to consumption of the battery power during traveling, but also to regeneration of the battery power. In Patent Literature #1, a route search device is described that performs route searching by calculating link costs for route searching based upon amounts of regenerated power.
Moreover, as a method of performing route searching based upon link costs, the use of Dijkstra's algorithm is per se known as a method for solving the single source shortest path problem.